Notice Me Senpai!
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Keibagami and Shogami are tired of their step-brothers complaining about not having a girlfriend or Amaterasu not remembering his name so the two half-god half-demon children make a deal to try to get Amaterasu to notice Tsukigami! Who ever loses, has to deal with Tsukigami's complaining.
1. The bet

NOTE: Keibagami and Shogami arent related to Amaterasu, they just assume that since they were adopted into the celestial plain.

* * *

"It's okay, Tsukigami! Even though the only two women you had a chance with dating now have children, our father is dead!" Shogami grinned as he patted the crying Tsukigami's back. "THAT DOESN'T HELP, SHOGAMI." Tsukigami sobbed as Shogami grinned wider, "I know!" he laughed. Shogami just loved to mess with his "elder brothers" love life.

Shogami has medium, pulled back red hair, blue eyes, some odd outfit that looks like a ninja outfit with belts but purple. "Now, now, Shogami.. Bad enough everyone friend zones him." Keibagami frowns. He has red hair, brown eyes and a fancy outfit in white. "D-dammit, Keibagami..." Tsukigami sniffs as Shogami just laughs at this. Tsukigami has long pulled back black hair, black outfit...And a cloak thing with a yellow moon pin tied to his cloak to make it buttoned up sorta.

"I mean, he's pathetic..." Keibagami said as Tsukigami just remind quiet. "Aw, you broke him! Good going, idiot!" Shogami huffs as he slaps Keibagami's head. Keibagami just kicks Shogami's thigh. "I really don't understand our existence, we are just young adults the blonde made out of her being half asleep..." Keibagami sighs as Tsukigami just stands up and sits next to his younger brother. "Psh, I don't understand this _story_." Shogami says sarcastically. Well, it sounded sarcastic to Tsukigami.

"Actually, Mrs. Amaterasu now has two children since she has Chibiterasu and you, Keibagami. I kind of envy you for being related to someone as great as her.." Tsukigami muttered as Keibagami just laughed at this and slapped Tsukigami's back. "Hey, hey! If you were related to her, you wouldn't have chance to date her! Even though you still don't in your current position." Keibagami laughed, Tsukigami just went in a corner. "Aw, that wasn't very nice." Shogami said as he wrapped an arm around his brother who just pushed him off.

Shogami sat up and stared at Tsukigami, "do you think we should try to help him? But I think trying to help someone date our mom is kinda odd.." Shogami asked as he turned his attention towards his brother. "Well, we can... It will get him off our backs for sometime." Keibagami mumbled. Keibagami and Shogami looked at each other then Tsukigami. "...Like he'd have a chance!" They laughed. "I heard that..." Tsukigami muttered as he hugged his knees to his chest, Shogami and Keibagami just looked at each other again thinking: "Did we say that to loud?"

Shogami grinned and got up to pat Tsukigami's back, "don't worry you piece of shit for a demigod! Me and Keibagami have decided to help you!"

"Wouldn't it be Keibagami and I?"

"Shut up."

Tsukigami glanced to the side at Keibagami who had his arms crossed. "Well, Shogami, this was your idea. Meaning you do most of the work.. Also, if you fail at getting Amaterasu to notice him, you have to deal with the complaining." Keibagami huffed. Tsukigami stood up to face Shogami. "Well, whatever! I'm awesome so I won't." He grinned as he grabbed Tsukigami's hand and ran off to find Amaterasu, Keibagami slowly following behind.


	2. Keibagami and fashion!

Keibagami sighed. "You have horrid taste in fashion.."

"Now isn't the time to critique people's fashion choices." Shogami spat.

"But who would ever wear so much black? No wonder Amaterasu doesn't care for him!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Tsukigami cried.

The two half-demon half-god children sighed, always so difficult. "Bah, calm down! We're gonna take you to Ammy-Kami after we make you decent! Right, Keiba?" Shogami grinned. Keibagami nodded as Tsukigami looked at his clothing. _What's so bad about it?! Its my signature outfit..._ Tsukigami thought.

Keibagami cleared his throat and shuffled through a chest full of odd fancy clothing, needles and thread, all sorts of clothing like objects! "Should be around here somewhere..." He muttered, pushing strands of hair out of his face that fell in his face.

Shogami grinned wider and he clenched his hands to his chest and started jumping up and down. "How fun!" He laughed.

Tsukigami remained quiet and fidgeted slightly. What was he looking for...?

"Found it!" Keibagami yelled as he stood up and lightly picked long stands of thread off his hair.

Keibagami held up a dark maroon men's kimono with gold on the ends and a golden sash. "Perfect!" He grinned. He gets so hyped about fashion...

Tsukigami blinked and stared at it. "A-are you sure...?" he muttered. Keibagami nodded and thrusted the kimono in his arms. It was made of silk...? What doesn't this guy have clothing wise?!

Shogami pushed the black haired demi-god in a spare room and awaited for his return.

Tsukigami heavily sighed as he set the kimono down. Pretty? Yes. His style? Not so much...

He muttered inaudible things and began to undress.

* * *

"W-well..." Tsukigami murmured as he stepped in the room with the two other males. Keibagami clapped his hands, "perfect!" he laughed. "You know I've always wanted to help you with your horrid taste in fashion!"

Again with the critiquing of his fashion choices...?

Keibagami instantly brushed Tsukigami's bangs in his face. "Wha-?! H-hey! I can't see...!" He yelped. Shogami handed Keibagami a brush and he started at the ends of Tsukigami's hair.

The eldest one of them started to hum as he brushed his hair and parted Tsukigami bangs to the left side of his face.

He stepped back to admire his work. Excellent as he'd put it. "Wonderful! You look so much better!" Keibagami squealed. Shogami laughed as Tsukigami made a noise of dislike.

"A-ah... T-thanks..?"

Keibagami nodded as he went back to the chest and pulled out a small, golden magatama bead necklace. "Here. It'll go with the outfit." He smiled and draped it around his neck.

"He needs shoes..." Shogami muttered, grinning and swaying a hand in front of his face.

Keibagami snapped his fingers and looked in his closet. "You are right my dear brother!" He hummed and pulled out a pair of black geta sandals. Tsukigami sweat-dropped. Was all this needed?

But without questioning anymore, he put on the shoes.

Shogami stood up from sitting on the floor. "You know... You're always awkward and quiet in conversations.. I'll help with that part! You need to know how to have a good conversation!" He grinned.

"Oh gods... it's definite Amaterasu still wont care for him after this.." Keibagami groaned. Shogami payed it no mind except for Tsukigami who yet again, made a noise of dislike.


	3. Shogami's advice: Talking to girls

Tsukigami grumbled. He could talk to others just fine... But even if he couldn't, why would Shogami help? He's horrible at conversation since he brings up irrelevant things and there's a good chance he'd get slapped from just saying a simple 'hello'.

Tsukigami sighed. "Lets get this over with..." He muttered. Shogami grinned. "Alrighty! First off: Don't be me!" Keibagami laughed at the first step, that was already obvious. "No shit..." Tsukigami glanced to the side, amusement in his voice. "Yeah, okay. Second step: Talk about Ms. Amaterasu! Only talk about yourself if she asks. Which she won't since she never remembers you." Keibagami face palmed and Tsukigami made a whine.

Shogami didn't seem to notice it. "Tell her your name— even if you have several times already." Tsukigami didn't say anything this time. "Compliment her, I'm sure she'd like it, so..." Shogami muttered. Keibagami raised an eyebrow. "He's actually giving good advice.." Keibagami was truly amazed that his brother could manage to give _actual_ advice to someone.

"Amaterasu is more of an outgoing, talkative— sorta— girl. Let her talk about whatever she's talking about. Don't try to impress her or stupid shit like that." Shogami scratched the back of his neck and Tsukigami nodded. "But of course, don't let her do all of the talking... Try to get her to understand you'd like to hang out with her!" Once again Tsukigami nodded in agreement.

"Small talk. Do that."

"Er... Okay..?"

Shogami hummed quietly in thought, what else could he do? Tsukigami already knows manners and such things but he just didn't know how to stay up with a conversation. He's covered all the basics... What else is there?

"Well, this went shorter than I assumed." Shogami grinned. Keibagami snickered at it. "S-So, is this whole thing is done with now?" Tsukigami asked. Shogami thought once more before nodding his head. "Yeah! Guess so!" He laughed.

Keibagami was now eager to see what step would fail, indicating who lost the bet. The two demon-god teenagers and the Demigod then set out to find Amaterasu, what could go wrong? The two brothers were confidant that they wouldn't fail in getting the sun goddess to notice and remember Tsukigami.


End file.
